


Little Time

by Levisomnous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal, Anal Sex, Face-Sitting, I AM SORRY, M/M, Rimming, awkward sex positions, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levisomnous/pseuds/Levisomnous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi hasn’t had the chance to see Erwin around. After a stupid amount of time spent thinking about him, it was time to pay him a visit. Of course, only after he's been sexually deprived to the point his pride makes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Time

There was never time any more. Ever. There was no time for normalcies. No time to bitch and whine after dinner was served and finished. No time to slack and talk about which of the girls had the tightest pussy when there was training to be done. Teenagers don't learn well without restrictions. They were good kids, and they were so ready to fight, but they still had the problem of lacking where discipline would reign control. And even the most threatening of punishments fell on deaf ears, and Levi passed small hordes of teens chatting away about who they slept with recently.

Levi couldn't say he missed his teenage years. After all, it was spent in the gutters. What he did miss, was the freedom to linger without the fear of attack. Though rare, it was an occasion. His back leaned heavily on a crooked tree, the leaves shivering at the wind that brushed through them. It was a peaceful afternoon, in all. There was some training going on. Soldiers doing push-ups on the warm grass, sweat dripping off onto the soft earth beneath them, soldiers running on the spot, chests heaving whenever they paused, shirts soaked and awkwardly wrangled off of their owners to be tossed on the ground. Levi stared long and hard at the bodies on unknowing display, taking in as much detail as he possibly could from that distance.

They didn't compare.

Of course they didn't. That much was obvious. Their flat and slightly toned stomachs were nothing in comparison to his carved waist. Their slender arms paled compared to the thick muscle in his biceps. _Fuck_. Levi felt his stomach twist in aching knots, breath short and butchered. He had caught himself once again, thinking about his Commander.

“Fuck me...” Levi drawled, running thin fingers through his hair, scratching his head to wake him up from his dazed mind. It had been at least a week since he had seen Erwin out and about. The man was busy. Paperwork and meetings dominated his life, and he was a shadow that occasionally slunk about the hallways late at night. Despite himself, Levi found himself almost hoping to catch some kind of sign that Erwin was capable of leaving his room. A cleared throat jolted him into reality, turning and glowering at the one responsible. Eren shifted from foot to foot, looking down at the Corporal with an awkward sense of duty. “Um, Corporal Levi? Our training hours are finished. May we take a break?” His voice was unsure, but he spoke anyway, and behind him, Armin and Mikasa stood together, waiting for Eren to come back with Levi's answer in tow. Levi's hard stare shifted to a specific window, and he let out a quiet breath. “Fine. An hour. And then after that, Hanji's taking care of you.” Levi looked back, expecting a thank you, but was merely greeted with a curt nod and Eren's back as he left to talk to his friends.

The night began to take over, and Levi had seen nothing of the blonde he was secretly looking for. Soldiers had slowly filtered into their shared rooms, and Levi skulked back into his own chambers, defeated and irritated. He dropped himself onto his bed, thumbing over the tops of his boots, pushing the leather and tugging at it rather than taking it off. Flashbacks of the shirtless soldiers caused an idle hand to stroke his stomach, feeling the hardened muscle beneath the cloth. Despite his stature, he was stocky and much stronger than people gave him credit for. Pushing the shirt buttons through their little holes, he slipped off his shirt and scratched his nails against the skin that pulled taut over his muscles, twitching slightly at the feeling. But he wasn't the same.

Levi could admire Erwin's body for days on end. From defined calves to thick and strong thighs, to that gloriously broad back of his. It was everything Levi wanted to be. Tall, thick, and strong. And though he had strong down to a fine art, he knew that people would always underestimate him, even slightly. But Levi couldn't be that, so he chose the next best thing. _Fucking_ that. There was a definite charm in which Erwin would completely overshadow Levi's body, and the way Levi's thighs gripped on to Erwin's hips in sheer desperation to bring that friction _closer_ to his cock when they ground frantically against each other. 

Levi was working himself up rapidly, and nothing was working to distract him. No thoughts were putting him off, and his swelled hardness pulsed against the tight fabric of his uniform pants, which he was yet to be rid of. He forced himself to swallow down the frustrated groan that nearly spilled from his chewed lips, and restlessly set out to clear his sex-deprived mind.

The halls looked sinister at night, but to Levi, they were more fuel for his imagination. Erwin pressing him up against the cold wall, strong hands kneading Levi's ass, dragging neatly trimmed nails along the skin. Levi shivered, and his shaky breath went unnoticed by the night. He wandered aimlessly and tried to take his mind off of his situation, sometimes pacing past Erwin's room and pausing to check for a noise. But the realisation at how stupid he looked began to gnaw at him, and he moved past it -- though slowly.

On his third pace, he heard rustling and halted immediately. Almost as a knee-jerk reaction, he sidled up to the door and knocked firmly on it. He heard a short breath and for a moment, his heart thumped hard in his stomach, knots firmly tangling like they always did when the prospect of Erwin was about. Suddenly, a muffled voice called a firm “Enter.” Out from behind the door, and Levi felt his muscles tighten.

He opened the door quietly, the door creaking as he slipped inside and closed it behind him. Erwin was lying on the floor, his legs bent and resting on the bed above him, hands behind his head. It was obvious he was doing some kind of exercise, judging by the thin sweat that stuck to his body. He had paused, but started to resume doing sit-ups, a quick breath spilling out of him when his muscles were worked. After a short while, he regarded Levi with a gentle, breathy laugh.

“It's a bit late to be venturing the halls at such an hour.”  
“It's a bit late to be exercising, also.” Levi retorted with the ghost of a smirk, confident in his abilities to respond to nearly everything the blonde said. But inside, he was drowning. The arousal he had tried so hard to overcome was now leaking pre-come into his underwear, causing the wet friction to make him grimace. It was never a good feeling. At Levi's comeback, Erwin raised a throaty chuckle and rested his head back on his hands. Levi strained to stand at the noise, and slowly drifted to the bed, sitting next to Erwin's legs. Erwin smiled that polite, unflinching smile, sitting up and supporting himself on his arms, looking at Levi before slowly moving his arms and sinking back down.

“Was there a particular reason for the visit, Levi?” Erwin asked, curious but never wary. He returned to slow sit-ups, and the way his muscles clenched and tightened with each one caused Levi to squirm and writhe stupidly on the bed.  
“Actually, yes.” Levi responded, voice somewhat quieter than it had been. The shift caused Erwin to pause, and he propped himself up on his forearms, looking at Levi expectantly. Levi cleared his throat and outstretched a finger, stroking Erwin's bent knee idly. “I had been wondering where you had been.”  
“Lonely, are we?” Erwin replied, a smugness in his voice. Levi tutted and tensed his thighs, feeling that surge of arousal spill through him once more. Erwin spread his legs and lifted his hips off of the floor, muscles proudly displayed to the tormented perched stiffly on the bed. He soon rested himself, relaxing on the ground with his legs still spread. “My door is always open to you, Levi, should you ever need me.” Erwin's voice was deeper now, almost anticipating a response from the man, despite knowing he would not get one. Levi wouldn't indulge him so easily.

But Erwin knew the purpose of the visit. There was hardly ever a time that Levi would speak to him at such a ridiculous hour, unless it was for something personal. A firm grip soon pulled on his boot, and he stood, staring down at Erwin with a new-found lust born from staring down at Erwin lying on the floor. Erwin's arm stretched up and held Levi's thigh, massaging it through the rough fabric of the clothing, before guiding the man to straddle his waist. Levi felt himself hold his breath, hands in front of him to steady himself on Erwin's chest. “What a wonderfully vulnerable look you have on your face.” Levi's eyes narrowed and he dug his nails into the bigger man's chest, eventually rubbing the skin wherever he could. The slickness of the sweat didn't feel as disgusting as Levi wanted it to. He thumbed over Erwin's nipples, feeling them harden under his touch, occasionally pinching one and earning a slight twitch from the blonde.

Levi had had enough of his clothes, pressing his bare chest to Erwin's and angling his hips so that he could push his pants past his ass to settle on the tops of his thighs. His cock dragged along Erwin's strong abdomen, smearing his sticky mess along with the sweat that graced Erwin's body. Levi shuddered and shifted closer on top of Erwin, until his thighs were stretched and the head of his dick rested against Erwin's lips. “You know...I can't help but like the look of you like this...suits your shitty attitude.” Levi breathed, a silent chuckle choking out the last air in his lungs. Erwin didn't dignify his comment with a retort, instead choosing to circle his tongue around the head, flicking the tip against Levi's drooling slit. Levi pushed his hips forward and supported himself on his arms, which now rested behind him and atop Erwin's stomach, back arching with each twinge of pleasure that Erwin's tongue had caused him.

Levi's boots were eventually pulled off, pants slithering down to join the boots in a half pile on the floor, Levi choosing to straddle Erwin's head, both of his hands holding tightly onto that neatly combed hair that Erwin prized himself on keeping tidy. But Erwin supposed that in these moments it truly didn't matter. Levi had pinned Erwin's head down, slowly rubbing the underside of his cock against Erwin's lips, until Erwin had no choice but to comply and lap at the sensitive skin, making Levi curse into the thick air and pick up the pace, dribbling sticky liquid onto Erwin's face as he dragged his length back, slick with spit.

Erwin could feel his own cock swell with every movement the man on top of him made, inhaling the musky scent that only Levi could have. Levi hovered over Erwin's mouth and pulled his head upwards, urging him to continue. Erwin couldn't stop the breathy laugh that bubbled up in his lungs, taking one of Levi's balls into his mouth, sucking softly and swirling his tongue around the soft skin. Levi down right _keened_ , taking a sharp breath in and rolling his hips into that sweet wetness. But he could feel Erwin's strong hands on his ass, pushing up to kneel above his face. His face was wet, and his lips were rosy with the friction, something that Levi loved to see. Such a feminine colour didn't belong on him, but it suited him so damn well. Levi loved being on top of the man, despite the fact he received. The domination of his superior was always something that appealed to Levi.

“Turn...Turn around, Levi...” Erwin's voice was slightly strained, heat boiling in the pit of his stomach. Levi complied slowly, eventually turning so that his ass was in front of Erwin's face. Levi felt his face flush at the prospect of Erwin staring straight at his asshole, but Erwin's tongue probing at the skin around it tore Levi out of his thoughts, causing him to groan and sit back slightly, wanting more of that wet feeling. “Selfish...” Erwin muttered, though his tone was light. Levi glanced at the part of Erwin which was still leant on the bed, finally drawing his attention to the heavy bulge in his pants. So that's what he meant. Levi quirked a brow and smirked to himself, moving to bend over Erwin's torso and start groping at the thick lump. Erwin's breath stopped suddenly, body tensing as Levi's thin fingers teased and stroked the clothed length, feeling it twitch underneath his palm.

Erwin's pants were unclasped and pushed just enough so that his cock was exposed to the open air, Levi's hand gently wrapped itself around Erwin's cock, squeezing it almost cautiously. Even here was thick and strong, matching the solid man beneath him. Levi would be jealous, if not for the fact he was content to have his way with the blonde. Levi could feel Erwin's hands on his hips, pulling him down to almost sit on his face, tongue relentlessly pushing against the tight hole, until the slick muscle forced its way inside, squirming inside of Levi.

“F-Fuck--” Levi paused completely, feeling white hot pleasure settle in his stomach, his own cock leaking onto Erwin's chest. Erwin could only smirk at the reaction, quickly popping a finger into his mouth, wetting it rapidly and soon pushing it into Levi, crooking it enough for Levi's voice to spike into a strangled groan, his hand quickly settling to rub the head and smear the clear liquid on his palm, bringing his lips to the pink tip and kissing the salty skin. His own tongue pushed against Erwin's slit, catching the slippery fluid and lapping it up, eventually taking the head into his mouth and giving it a hard suck. Erwin hummed, a deep and long rumble, focusing on his own efforts, making his tongue squirm inside of the man on top of him, and getting powerful sucks in return.

How was Erwin so able to be so good with that tongue of his remained of of many mysteries that surrounded the man. Levi couldn't stop trying to back himself up for that feeling, whilst keeping the wet head in his mouth, breaths now short and loud, humming whenever Erwin indulged him by pushing his tongue deeper into the wet hole, his finger thrusting enough to drive Levi crazy. He couldn't stand the fact that he needed more from the man, but his pride was stuck when it came to voicing it, instead attempting to take in more of Erwin whilst keeping his ass in the same position. Which was completely impossible. Taking his mouth off of the firm heat, he sat up and drew in a sharp breath, feeling both Erwin's tongue and finger press deeper into him. Erwin, though slightly caught off guard by the sudden action, continued to finger Levi, pressing his tongue against the slightly stretched hole.

“Fuck me, Erwin...where's...the oil?” Levi's voice was hoarse and dry, stopping his movements to let the man answer, though his hips still twitched and his arousal dripped. Erwin slid his finger out of Levi, letting his arm rest on the floor beside him, breathing just slightly uneven.  
“Under the bed...” Erwin responded quietly. It was against policy to store certain foods or ingredients, but Erwin had always needed to keep oil around, for this purpose especially. Levi clambered off of the bigger man, snatching the small glass bottle and wasting no time in smothering Erwin's heavy cock in it. Erwin twitched at the strangely warm feeling and watched with blown pupils as Levi desperately straddled his cock, feeling the head begin to push in as Levi sat down.

Levi threw his head back at the feeling, the lurching pain in his lower stomach quickly giving way to that seeping pleasure he was so happy to feel. Erwin's cock was always nearly too much of a stretch for Levi's ass, but Levi was addicted to the burning pain as he sunk down on it, pushing until Erwin was fully inside of his little fuck-buddy. Levi was seated on his hips, bucking frantically against the intrusive thickness inside of him, heavy gasps sounded to signal Levi had definitely found where he'd like to be fucked.  
“Shit...oh, _Erwin_...” Levi trailed off and began to move up, Erwin's cock slipping out of him slowly, until he sat back down as hard as possible, a strong shudder causing a moan to rip through his throat. 

Erwin's hands tightly gripped onto Levi's hips, pulling him up for a moment before lifting his hips off of the ground and thrusting himself back into him. Levi grunted and braced himself on Erwin's chest once more, nails gripping into the skin as he pushed back down as hard as possible against Erwin.  
“Ah...Levi...” Erwin breathed, supporting himself on his back, thrusting back up off of the floor to push into Levi, feeling Levi's insides tighten up and watching him squirm.

Levi's arms trembled with every thrust of Erwin's hips, eyes screwing shut and mouth hanging open as pleasure continued to shoot through him. Erwin's breath had become nothing more than short pants, grunts and hums spilling out of him when he smacked into Levi the right way. His hands dug into Levi's hips and pulled him down harder each time, listening to Levi's hitched breath and openly noisy groans with obvious satisfaction. A throbbing heat had settled in his stomach, and Erwin realised that he would have to get a little rougher if he wanted Levi to orgasm first. But Levi refused, preferring the hard yet slow thrusts they currently were enjoying.  
“I'm taking my damn time, I want to fuck you long and hard...” Levi chuckled slightly, his own hands grabbing at Erwin's thick waist, keeping himself in place whilst Erwin ground into him.

“Long and hard might be a problem...” Erwin chuckled out, picking up his pace as subtly as he could. Levi faltered for a second, before letting out a slight noise, looking at Erwin. His pupils were blown, cheeks flushed and lips bitten to near bleeding. He looked perfect. Erwin rolled his head back and rubbed circles into Levi's hips with his thumbs, feeling the man start to push harder back against him.

Levi could feel himself getting closer, now more focused on his release, rather than his slow fuck. His knees barely touched the floor whenever Erwin thrust his hips up, nearly toppling forward with each powerful push. But the combination of Erwin's hands on his hips, and his own hands on Erwin's chest, kept him upright enough to shove himself back at Erwin. Levi let his hands slip from their sturdy position to collapse onto Erwin's chest, scattering kisses along the sweaty skin, lapping up the salty taste as if he'd never have it again. His hips were beginning to buck erratically, trying to hard to keep up with Erwin's heavy and hard thrusts. Erwin could hear his own voice grunting and moaning, but it was nothing but a muffled whimper in his clouded head, that tight heat he was thrusting in to became tighter and tighter to him, swallowing his cock until he could feel his own orgasm hit him in waves, thick spurts shooting inside of Levi with a series of broken words quickly following.

“--ve...you...” Erwin heaved out, riding out inside of Levi in his afterglow. Levi offered a broken, dry laugh and pumped frantically at himself until thin ropes of semen spat out of him and landed on Erwin's tense stomach. Erwin watched as Levi slowly began to let Erwin's cock slide out of him, Erwin's come drizzling out of his hole and onto the blonde's lower waist. Levi took a shaky step up, legs wobbling as he picked up his clothes. He didn't want to stay, now that he was satisfied. Erwin remained on the floor. His back was aching and he felt spent, but oddly satisfied, despite the vision of Levi awkwardly shoving his clothes back on to walk out of the door.

“Are you not staying?” Erwin asked, bonelessly lolling his head to the side to watch the smaller man pull on his boots. Levi greeted him with a quizzical look, before running a thin hand through his sweaty hair.  
“No. We probably woke up half the building already.”  
“Does that matter?” Erwin replied quickly, finally dragging his legs to join him on the floor, sitting up, his gaze never leaving Levi. Levi frowned.  
“I want to take a bath and go to bed, Erwin.” Levi's voice was firm, but obvious exhaustion had begun to set its way in him. Erwin let out a quiet sigh, standing up on slightly numb legs, letting the blood flow return to normal in them before deciding to take a step forward. He nodded, without a word, and grabbed for his discarded pants, slipping them on and leaving them undone. He watched Levi quietly open the creaky door, taking small steps before stopping.  
“Erwin. Make sure you show yourself tomorrow. People worry.”

And with that last lingering sentence, he was gone. The door clicked shut, and lunged Erwin into the silence of the night. He felt his own tiredness creep up on him, and walked to his bed, falling down on top of it, sprawling out. Levi's words carried more meaning behind them than usual, and that was something that satisfied Erwin more than any amount of sex.

Maybe more time would have to be made.

**Author's Note:**

> That summary though. I have to apologise, this is really just me wanting to try out rimming, as it's a kink. <3 Uh, thank you very much if you enjoyed reading this! ((I was really desperate to finish it so I could work on different fics aaah))
> 
> Nick still can't write smut. Okay mini-rant over.
> 
> Hope you had fun! And if you see any possible typos, that is because this fic is unedited and mostly written at five in the morning, aha...


End file.
